vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SweetCrazyYandereGirl
May I just say, you, NoPurpose, "cousin" and "little brother" make a very interesting conversation line xD You guys really should post those on youtube ^^ CherryChan98 (talk) 19:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re:Talk (It's not lame ^-^) What did you do that would make her rant about you~? :O And that sounds adorable!! How old are they? :3 CherryChan98 (talk) 16:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) BWAHAHAHHAHAHA. Your friends are amazing x'D And somehow this is how I realize I lost my deviantart password x.x"" Yes I also have a few things like that saved on my laptop... (I'm not very active with posting things on deviantart, it confused me the first time and I gave up after that >.<"") But which part of that would cause her to murder you? The using her OCs or the super weird pairing? (Is that the Oliver Loki pairing?) And aww, little kid romance is so sweet <3 Are you guys planning the wedding already? ;) CherryChan98 (talk) 10:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird is the best kind of fun. How many OCs do you guys have? I must admit I'll create one momentarily but then... Usually forget about it once I've used it once >.> Ahh, so she doesn't want you doing weird pairings with the guy she used to know? Aww D: Create more pages and hide it xD Are you considering your brother's allowance whilst picking the ring or will it just magically appear before them? Have they gone on any more dates? (I'm sorry, I'm asking a lot of questions >.< I'm curious by nature D:) Well, good luck on becoming sisters in law! :D CherryChan98 (talk) 13:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Your fanfic I just read your fanfic "We're all Screwed" and it was hilarious! I liked the writing and the plot and Gakupo suggesting everyone to "Google it" had me cracking up! Keep up the good work! ^u^ BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 04:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I saw your review on "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder", clicked on your name, and took a look at your fanfics. That's how I found it. And you are welcome. :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 05:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) i think you are cool as the title says i think you are cool and nice but i am the guy from the neru page that everyone is against and the tall guy from rings page who said drink more milk and i wna t to say i am sorry if i annoyed you and my lifes goal is to spread christianity make neru more liked and make everyone i know laugh once so here I GO!!!!! kiruse(that will be my wiki account name once i get a email account i am asking my dad for one now) P.S. sorry mor missplelling stuff (It's alright.) Sorry for not answering sooner, I've been skipping around the internet/wikia a bit. -.-" ..And...um, thank you? I'm not that sure how to response to compliments though..So, um...Anyway, I wasn't annoyed. I've met worse, way worse. I know you honestly don't mean any harm, and if you really were bad, I probably would have let my temper loose by now. ^.- And by the way, you've just completed one of your goals, Kiruse. ;P SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 02:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU alot of peole say i am annoying i say i am ADHD and when i told my sister she said "dont put a lable on it its annoying." so THANK YOU!!!! And i would like to know what stuff you like well first of i would be nowhere without vocaloid some of my favorite anime is naruto,nura rise of the yokai vclan,lucky star,futari wa pretty cure and futari wa pretty cure max heart,final fantasy,kingdom hearts,puella magi madoka magica, and fanloid and my favorite vicaloids are kagime len and akita neru second is utatane piko and kagamine rin favorite song th first war against myself by len and piko second romeo and cinderella len x neru i dont see neru as a fanmade i see her as a misunderstood vocaloid i am christian i am a 12 american boy i live in north carolina currently i was born in hawaii but was only there fr three years and the only thing i can remeber is almost drowning then moved to germany yhen to england and to here i have to sisters on is 18 the other is my twin and i have both of my parents i have know about anime since i was fpur but got into it when i was seven when my older sister got kingdom hearts 1 and the rest as they say is recent history? Whoa. I wouldn't usually give out this more infomation to Strangers on the internet, because you don't know who you can trust.... But I like anime like Pandora Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gu-Oh, and a lot more that I really can't remember right now...I ship way too many pairings to count, and I like a lot of Vocaloids too, like Len, Tone Rion, Rin, and Yuki. I was born and live in Ohio, and I have to say, you moved a lot. I got into Anime because my (older) brother used to love Pokemon, and left a bunch of movies around for me and (younger) brother to skim around in. SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 02:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) WOW! I forgot to say this when I read that but, my best friend lives in Ohio. 13:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) And I was telling you that cause it is my profile and i kinda don't have a E-mail account thus, no wikia account 13:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Um, hello there! I really like your stories...and I hope you don't mind, but I made a wikia for you! Feel free to fix any info I might put in there! Chocolate Cosmos (talk) 23:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) you icon Um question, did you draw that picture yourself? 13:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. trying to be better at grammer on the computer Hi Yandere-san... I want my Tsundere!Lui... and now I'm off to write some more Lui's Journal... -Nekomimi Girl 05:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (I'm so lazy when it comes to replying to people...) Check the Vocaloid archives, and I hope that you like it. SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 03:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ASDFGHJKL- Just read it. ASDFGHJKL SO KAWAII. Love it... Maybe I should start turning Lui into a tsundere too... And sorry for bugging you so much about it... -Nekomimi Girl 05:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Glad you like it. No problem, because I'm not mad at you, but at a certain Pandora Hearts fan...I've been tired lately, and wearing my glasses so long make my eyes burn. SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 05:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Writer's Block Much? Yandere-saaaaan... I'm having massive trouble with "Afterlife"... and "Lui's Journal"... -Nekomimi Girl 00:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC)